The Condemned: The 76th Hunger Games
by TimX7
Summary: Katniss thought she killed President Coins. However news reports say she's alive and well. Now as an act of vengeance, she has changed the rules of her "last" Hunger Games. Now using juvenile deliquents instead of capitol children. Now Snow's estranged grandson has come to stop her reign of terror.
1. Prologue

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the cubmitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Title: The Condemned: The 76****th**** Hunger Games**

**Author: GX7**

**Summary: Katniss thought she killed President Coins. However news reports say she's alive and well. Now as an act of vengeance, she has changed the rules of her "last" Hunger Games. Now using juvenile deliquents instead of capitol children. Now Snow's estranged grandson has come to stop her reign of terror.**

**Author's Note: I've chosen to completely rewrite my Memroial Games series as a kind of reboot. Yes it'll be a submit your tribute type story. Let's hope you like this as you did the Memorial Games series.**

**Prologue**

Japan... A nation once ruled by a emporer, until the global catastrophe known only as the Cataclysm. A terrible event that remains unclear over the years to the stories of world war and natural disasters turning into legends. Basically the history books got the stories of the Cataclysm jumbled around through the storytelling over the centuries. Effectively going a bit overboard. Such as a earthquake defeated China's army because God was angry at humanity for trying to exterminate themselves off the map, before wiping out Iran over their sinful violet fanatcial beliefs that the western nations were children of the devil. Yeah the storytellers went there.

However Japan as with many other nations have survived this so called Great Disaster. In fact the only thing that didn't survive was the United Nations. No they were the first to go at the start of the Cataclysm. When they reformed the nation of Japan. By "they" I mean the current police state that rules Japan with an iron fist. They chose to ensure that the already rising juvenile crime rate is reduced. So they used innocent, non criminal children as the example of crime.

This was a Hunger Games style fight to the death called Great Deathmatch. Where the thirty children, whose class is chosen at random every year, would fight to the death until one was left standing. Of course to make the Great Deathmatch different from the Hunger Games. Each teen was fitted with a ankle bracelet/bomb that will explode within forty-eight hours, if a winner isn't declared. Plus if the bombs are tampered or even if a arming pin is removed. The person will go boom.

However rumors of a liberation militia spread like wildfire. Calling themselves the "Emperor's Dragon Fangs", this group has been attacking various Japan's Peacekeeping Police Forces sites. Eventually a declaration of war was declared by the Dragon Fangs. Stating that they intend to send their best rebels to the island of the Great Deathmatch. Thus the JPPF, who acts as a military police, was stepped up to ensure that Dragon's Fang would change their minds and not show up. As the entire perimeter of the island is covered in soldiers wearing green uniforms and armed with the latest technology in weaponry. The one advantage they have against the Dragon's Fang. They believe they're superior than Dragon's Fang because of their weaponry. However Dragon's Fang have an ace up their sleeve. As they already infiltrated the island and the sole agent they used made his way to the main control room. He checked the time he had left. Which not only included the amount of time the teens had left. But also had the number of students left. Which was twenty-four hours and only ten teens left alive. That ten was still dropping by the minute. It was only down to three when the agent, clad in all black and holding a multitool weapon, made it to the door of the control room. His weapon doubled as a beam sword and a beam pistol. For both ranged and melee attacks. The weapon he used was known to Dragon's Fang as a Wakizashi class gunblade, which acts as a sub machine gun. There was also a dagger version called the Tanto class gunblade, which acts as a semi-automatic handgun. There is even a Katana class gunblade, which acts as a rifle. The agent used the Wakizashi gunblade to kill any soldier patrolling the halls.

He makes to the control room via the air vents and uses a snake cam to see under the door. Only a few guards and the mastermind behind the controls. Watching as the last couple were outrunning a kid with an assault rifle. The man closed the door gently and quietly. So no one would notice him entering. Using a stealth camouflage device, the man vanished ans snuck up to the guards. He killed him which got the attention of the mastermind. However the figure managed to grab a bomb that wasn't in use and wrapped it around the guy's neck. The bracelet wasn't enough to be attached to the neck. So it was cutting off the guy's oxygen. Literally choking him to death. The figure shut off the device and removed his mask. It was a young caucasion teen, roughly around the age of seventeen. Just the right age to enter the military.

"(You're not from Japan!)" the mastermind managed to croak out from the tight grip of the bracelet. "(Who are you?)"

"I am an agent of Dragon's Fang. My name is Tim Lansing and I was originally from Panem. However you won't live to tell anyone about me." Tim said in perfect English, instead of Japanese.

Then Tim pulled the pin and pushed the man hard. So hard that the man tripped over the decapitated bodies of the guards. Within a matter of seconds, the bomb explodes and kills the man in a shower of blood and guts. Tim let's the blood rain down on his back as he quickly arms and sets off the bomb for the armed teen. For the remaining boy and girl. He simply disabled their bombs which allowed them to safely remove them. Then Tim changed the channel to see if Dragon's Fang and the Emporer's honor guards were successful in taking over the National Tokyo Building. So he turned on the news and it was a good sign. When he heard from the reporter that the bodies of the officers in charge of Japan were killed and their bodies thrown out the window for good measure. Not only that but the rebels had to unleash their ace in the hole. Which was nanomachines. That's right. All agents of Dragon's Fang who were accepted by the Emporer himself were given injections of nanomachines to help them against the advanced technology of the military. Who never used nanomachines themselves, as it was unethical to inject them into human beings. Though the research and development into the nanomachines by scientists revealed that they are safe for human testing.

The nanomachines have the ability to heal wounds faster, regenerate limbs via stem cells, and grant the user with a personal ability. For the medic team it was to generate a healing liquid that can keep the wounded from dying on the battlefield, to helping numb pain during and after surgery, or help remove scar tissue. Some like Tim can use nanomachines to generate electricity to electrocute their opponents. Plus they can if the nanomachines are activated for it. Can run at high speeds and do other gymnastic/acrobatic manuvers to avoid attacks. All forms that the nanoite subjects include a set og special dormant nanomachines which grants them a special nanite armor that covers their body. Making them even more invincible.

Tim sighs and sits down. He helped stop the Great Deathmatch, while his comrades helped remove the tyrants out of power and restore Japan under imperial rule again.

XXX

Once Emporer Meiji Oda was sworn into power. He declared it to be the Oda Era year one. Emporer Oda summoned Tim to congratulate him on a job well done. There Tim was on his knees in front of the Emporer, who was sitting on top of a pillow on a raised platform. His four honor guards, each representing the Suzaku, Genbu, Byakko, and Seiryu Clans, were on pillows of their on both sides of the room. Behind the Emporer was a gold Japanese dragon. Tim bows respectively and then the Emporer bows in response.

"You have done well." Oda said.

"Thank you Your Excellency." Tim replied.

"But there is still much to be done somewhere else."

Oda's advisor walks over to Tim with a datapad. "This just happened last year."

Tim looked at the video and watched as President Coins was assassinated, and President Snow was trampled to death by the stampede of Capitol citizens. Tim sat there emotionless.

"I see my grandfather, who disowned and banished my mother to Japan, has finally got what he deserves."

Oda nods "Indeed... But there is more for you to know about the current situation to Panem."

"Go on."

Oda took a deep breath and continued on further. "The news reports on President Coins's 'attempted assassination' mentioned that she survived the attack. Even more is that she chose not to punish Katniss Everdeen, the girl shooting the arrow into Coins' chest. Instead she's no longer using only Capitol children for the 'last' Hunger Games. In fact she's going to be using juvenile criminals age twelve to eighteen. From all thirteen districts and the capitol."

"I take I have to return to the land that tossed me out like yesterday's trash and investigate how Coins could've survived that attack, and help remove her from power. Am I right Your Excellency?"

"Well it all depends on who is chosen. So far we believe she is going use only death row inmates, but there is not enough teenagers on death row in Panem. But if she picks children with minor offenses. It will bring about another civil war. Then you must help them remove her from power. But before you leave..."

The advisor entered a command on his datapad and a sharp pain spread through Tim's body. Once the pain quickly died down. Tim was left breathing hard.

"What the hell was that!?"

"To ensure you can complete this mission. I asked that the dormant nanomachines were activated in your body. You're going to need all of the help you can get. You need to be invincible! At least until we decide if we're going to aid Panem in the coming war. A war that will be inevitable."

**Author's Comment: That's it for the prologue. Here is the application with a submitted character of my own.**

**Name: Azrael Lupine**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: He's comepletely insane, sociopathic and he believes that he is truely the Angel of Death Azrael.**

**Description: He has short jet black hair and black eyes. He wears the same clothing day after day, as he can't afford any new clothes nor can he constantly steal from the tailor's shop. He wears a black t-shirt with a white Grim Reaper on the front, a former night shirt he would wear when his parents were alive, but now fits him for a change. And he wears a pair of black denim jeans. His skin is pasty white from staying out of the sun for years, only coming out at night to find food.**

**District: 12**

**Token: A gold inverted pentagram within a gold circle pin.**

**Strengths: His father being a butcher before his death, has taught Azrael how to cut up meat. So he knows the various cuts of animal meat. Plus he has also taught himself how to use chains and meat hooks as ranged weapons.**

**Weaknesses: The fact that he has developed a hatred for sunlight, by staying indoors during the day for countless years living on the streets. He knows he won't be set ablaze like a vampire, but he is still sensitive to it. Not to mention his ego is unbelievably large for a District 12 person.**

**Background: Azrael's true name has been lost to the sands of time, well at least his first name. He created the name Azrael around the time he killed and ate his forst victim. He also blocked out his first name from his memory. Though he did steal his clothes, he was really caught trying to get his seventh kill. The Peacekeepers arrested, tried him for six counts of murder and cannibalism, and convicted him. His sentenance is death. Instead of hanging him. He was given a reprieve if he volunteered for the Hunger Games. If he won then President Coins would pardon him of his crimes and give him a house at D12's Victors Village with money to pay for his own food.**

**Reaping Outfit: His usual black t-shirt with a Grim Reaper on the front in white. Black jump pants and a black vest with his prison number on the right breast.**

**Interview Outfit: A black hooded robe with a plastic human skull mask.**

**Chariot Outfit: The same as his interview outfit.**

**Interview Angle: To wait in the shadows and to strike when his prey appears in front of his eyes. Not even letting his prey know he's about strike until it is too late.**

**Games Outfit: His usual attire mentioned above.**

**Sentence: Death. For murdering and eating six people of District Tweleve before being caught trying to kill his seventh.**

**Romance/Alliances: It's quite possible, since there are two teams, who must work together to eliminate the other team and claim victory.**

**Other: He sometimes talks in a third person at times. Calling himself Azrael the Angel of Death.**

**That's it... Send me your tribute and don't be shy. I'll be needing these tributes to get this story get off the ground. As well as something else. Oh and before you ask. I already know how these Hunger Games are going to end. I don't want to spoil it, but like others. I'm not going to do something like draw a name out of hat to determine the winner.**


	2. Chapter 1

Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. I only own my original characters, the rest of the submitted original characters are owned by their respective creators.

**Chapter 1**

Katniss Everdeen walks off the train in the Capitol. As well as Haymitch Abernathy and Peeta Mellark. The three have been called back to the Capitol for the "last" Hunger Games. Katniss knows she going to be punished for her actions against President Coins. But how so is beyond her. Basically she may be punished through her tributes. Whoever they may be...

"Are you alright Katniss?" Peeta asked. She only nods her head yes. "Then we should get inside."

They enter and find a pregnant Annie with another Victor from District Four. Seeing as how Finnick died in the war. The two hug as other the other Victors greet each other. Since all of the tributes from most of the districts are dead. Coins had called up victors from the career districts to take their place. So there were victors that Katniss barely knew from her time on the Victory Tour. She stepped away from Annie and introduced herself to the rest of the group, who actually knew her and her exploits. They were also kind of angry at her for the rebellion. But they know better than to let the past remain in their hearts and quickly let the whole situation go.

"So who is the mentors for District 13?" Enobaria asked.

"They are..." Beetee said pointing to the two Victors from Two. Their names were Sapphire and Mason. They were victors of the 72nd and 73rd Games respectively.

"Prisoner 9181 wake up!" said the now General Paylor. After the rebellion, she was promoted to the rank of general by President Coins herself. Placed in charge of security of all the prisons in Panem, but not in charge of the military. Which was given to another commander of the rebellion. Tim wakes as ordered, though still groggy. It has been weeks since he arrived in Panem and he planned a bank heist that had to fail miserably. Thus he was arrested and quickly tried and convicted. Sentenced to three years in the super maximum security prison in the Capitol. Well it's the only super maximum security prison in the Capitol. Once he walked over to the cell door, it was opened and the two guards grabbed him and dragged him to a private room, where Paylor told them to give her some privacy. She even asked all audio and video recording to be shut down while she's talking to Tim. Once the two did as she ordered. Paylor walks over to Tim. With a smirk on her face.

"I know who you are Mr. Lansing." she told him. "I know about you and what happened to you. I don't hold it against you that you're Snow's grandson."

"Estranged grandson. I was disowned and forced into exile as you know." Tim replied.

"I do... Now to the point of why I dragged you out of your miserable cell. I have a proposition."

"Keep going..." Tim replied, interested in what she had to say.

"I know you're a member of the Dragon's Fang in Japan. In fact I worked with a a couple of the Emperor's spies within Panem during the rebellion. The fact they remained a secret to President Snow and Coins all this time is amazing. But now that you were sent here to undermine President Coins Hunger Games. I have ask you for help in getting rid of her."

"You actually hate her because you're stuck acting as the warden to every prison in Panem?"

"Not angry over that, but being in this position give me a lot of privacy. Privacy I need to plan the downfall of Coins. What she's doing is not right and we both know it. Using children who made mistakes in their lives. Only one can earn a full pardon and this goes to the victor of the 76th Hunger Games."

"I take it you want me to win the Hunger Games then?"

"No but if we work together we can be able to pull another Quarter Quell incident."

"I read up on that while in the airship I was in getting over here. Katniss Everdeen really pulled off quite the stunt."

"Indeed... But anyway I've managed to get you entered into the reaping for the Capitol boys. So I need you to survive long enough for the right time to escape."

"Sounds too simple. Something HAS to go wrong. It shouldn't be this simple."

"Oh I'm sure that the guards left the audio recorder on at least and are preparing the CD to give to Coins right this very minute. However if I know Coins. She will just let us do our thing and have something really nasty to stop us from achieving our goal of removing her from power."

"But if you know the Dragon's Fang well enough. Then you know that there is always an ace up our sleeves." Tim said.

"Exactly. I don't even know the ace you have up your sleeve. For all I know you could actually be a cyborg with a metal skeletal frame."

"Well it's good that you don't know what I'm capable of then. Because if it was revealed early. Then we would be in trouble."

"Then will you help me despite knowing the risks?"

"Of course!"

Just as Paylor said. The two guards were listening in and gave the disc to Coins directly. She listened to it and grinned evilly. This woman who looked worse for wear. She survived an assassination attempt by the Mockingjay herself. But she somehow survived an arrow to the chest and returned to her duty as President of Panem. She told the two guards to leave her. Once they left she pressed a button on her desk and a bookshelf opened to reveal a elevator. She took the elevator to it's destination, a underground labratory. Once there she looked through one sided mirror to watch as several children and young adults were training in everything that involves the Hunger Games. One teenage girl with blonde hair and pale white skin stopped shooting arrows into a target and looked up at the mirror. She didn't need to see Coins to sesne her presence behind the mirror. She knew that Coins was there. Don't ask how she knows. But her eyes glow red for a second and she returns to her training.

"Paylor is right. I do have a plan to stop them. So I don't need to employ it right away. I'll just wait until Mr. Lansing does whatever he needs to do, to destroy the forcefield." Coins then laughs maniacally.

**Author's Comment: Well here is the first chapter. I'm still waiting on people to sign up their created tributes. I will say that this will be the only story in the trilogy that will be a Submit Your Own Tribute story. So your character will either be killed in any story of the trilogy or survive all three stories.**


End file.
